gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Smoke's Ghost
'' ██████████████ Infobox |title = Big Smoke's Ghost |first = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |second = Big Smoke's Crack Palace |fourth = FALSE |image = Big somke's ghost.jpg}}'' '''Big Smoke's Ghost '''is a myth in GTA San Andreas. Description The myth developed from many internet-based rumors, in which players claimed that strange activity could be witnessed at Big Smoke's Crack Palace after the mission End of the Line. Players report that they can hear voices of Big Smoke, see his figure, and sometimes they report the lights going off inside the building just like on the mission. The only two logical reasons for these happenings could be: that the ghost is real, or the other reason is that the game's programming thinks that the mission is still active, therefore making Big Smoke's voice and figure present and turning out the lights, though this explanation is very unlikely. The first person who investigated this myth is Cf0X3o6. Cfox306's find might be something because he was walking and the corridor might have reflected it because the game has not 100% loaded yet. But why is the Crack Palace still enterable after it blew up? Only Rockstar knows. There are multiple anomalies that happen inside the crack palace, some more paranormal than others. Certain lights in the lower floors are often noted for flickering and shutting off without reason. In the upper levels, Radio Los Santos can be heard playing; usually this is reserved for two small Strip "club" rooms attached on the hallway to Big Smoke. The area is notorious for it's lighting glitches. The rooms often get bright for a few seconds, sometimes props disappear and some areas even become pitch black. A glitched object is seen near a hallway with the Big Smoke statue - an object, that is either invisible or placed outside of the map's boundaries, has a shadow. It can be seen in a corner and often moves, which tricks unexperienced players to believe it is a supernatural occurance. Strange breathing also occurs on the stairs as well. Most, if not all reports are just CJ breathing naturally. The stairs are a 'stealth' area, meaning NPCs can not see the Player if he is crouching there. A breath indicates this, such occurances can also happen in the Prickle Pine safehouse (which even caused players to believe a ghost was there), and some sections of Los Santos international. An interesting thing to note is that, in the original PS2 version of the game, the front wall of Big Smoke's Crack Palace can be broken down before the mission End of the Line. The player can use any heavy explosive, such as a Sachel Charge or an RPG, and fire at the front entrance of the building, and the wall will crumble, much like it does in the mission End of the Line when CJ drives through it in a SWAT Tank. This glitch has been rectified in the PC and iOS release of the game. Video Investigation ██████████████ Clr}} Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Ghosts Category:Creatures Category:Unlikely Myths